


El Gran Cocinero y El Mejor Camarero Que Hay

by PrincesaParkerina



Category: Junior Express (TV Show)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-27
Updated: 2018-06-27
Packaged: 2019-05-23 05:58:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14928501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincesaParkerina/pseuds/PrincesaParkerina
Summary: Francis had a big,important secret to tell,Arnoldo went too far and drove his loyal assistant away.Can they solve this without breaking apart their great partnership?Will Los Rulos help?Will Captain Topa help?Or Melody?Let's find out.





	El Gran Cocinero y El Mejor Camarero Que Hay

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Donde está mi sensatez?  
> ¡No sé!  
> Okay,the more I watch this,the more my love for Francis grows,he's the soul of the show and I really wanted to write something relating to him and Arnoldo for a few weeks now,aaaaaand after I found out that the actor who plays him is vegan,the words started writing themselves.  
> I really wanted to like Carlos,the Rulo Distinto (and the one I identify with the most) but...Rulo Rolando and his dimples,man....me gusta.  
> It's not possible for me to watch the whole series right now,so I'd like to take some liberties with headcanons that may or may not be debunked on the show,who cares,nobody's gonna read this but me.  
> This is entirely done for my own amusement,like everything else I've 'written' so far.It was a HUGE challenge,since I don't speak either English or Spanish (or castellano),I hope the characters sound like themselves...enough.  
> I gave up on caring about Arnoldo's accent when I realized that Topa himself isn't consistent about it so why should I care.  
> I miss Melody already,she was hoooot,the new one's nooot.I'm sad Natalio lost his gf,even if he doesn't remember her.  
> Also I actually have my own 'Arnoldo' someone who would die for me but is just so 'sensitive' and insecure you can't say a single negative thing about them without it turning into drama,it's not fun at all or romantic,but who's stopping me from making it that way anyway?

**_Permiso, permiso, soy Francis el camarero y dicen..._ **

El Capitán Diego Topa had a nasty...songwriter's block today,they were on their way to la Estación Verano and Topa really wanted to write a new canción but the inspiration for nice,goody children's songs just weren't coming.

Well....actually,they were,from a certain charming,hardworker but rather unappreciated camarero in the monorail.

All day,Francis had been trying to tell him it'd be very nice if there was una canción sobre los camareros o...una canción sobre él, _el_ _mejor camarero que hay._

No,those obviously weren't Francis' words,how could they be? The Capitán unintentionally didn't let Arnoldo's loyal assistant utter a word to him today (and many other days,if he's honest),besides,the boy's too shy and modest for that.

But Topa would have never imagined those words coming from the person they actually did, _Arnoldo_.His twin brother whom had been raised in Italy his whole life and the Captain would only find out about 5 years ago,before that he only had an older sister whose happens to be an amazing car racer,by the way. 

Topa was found by Arnoldo coincidentally around the time the once great chef was broke and had nowhere to go,no better time to look for lost family members,huh?

Still,the Italian chef was in an all time low,his family business back home closed down and he came to America needing a job very badly.Topa just happened to not have someone working in the kitchen on his newly built monorail he planned to travel all around the world with.

Arnoldo turned out to be very different from Capitán Topa,despite looking very similar and having the same voice,the once prestigious gran cocinero is demanding,egotistic,self-centered, spoiled mama's boy who has a big temper and doesn't take criticism at all,Topa would've said he's a little bit hard to work with or 'empecinado y caprichoso' but there was one person who came in and summed it all up in one word:  _Sensitive_.

 _'Oh,Arnoldo és muy sensíble'_ a curly-haired,joyful young teen,Arnoldo's new apprentice called Francis had said.Capitán Topa can't complain,he tried to live Arnoldo's life for a day and....let's say he's really content with his Captain's duties,as long as he himself doesn't have to cook,he'll do all of Arnoldo's wishes. 

The former great chef obviously demanded to have an assistant,an apprentice and camarero to help him in the kitchen,like the dozens he used to have back in Italy and probably killed themselves after working for him.

Capitán Topa didn't have to look too far,he knew exactly who to call,the kid was 15 and said he'd dealt with _characters_ like Arnoldo a handful of times before,he comes from a humble family of artists and has a Circus background,his mom wanted him to be a clown,a performer,just like his dad and his antecessors.He was training for it ever since he was a little kid,he loved it,but the curly-haired teen always felt like there was more to life and there was more of him to discover out there.

Topa found him working as a simple camarero at a lowclass bar at downtown Buenos Aires,he was charming,atentive,had creative ways of making the customers give him big tips: Singing,dancing,doing magic tricks,juggling plates and silverware...

He was a separate show entirely.Topa fell for him instantly and got his number,promising a well-paid job at his new monorail.

Perhaps there was one VERY minor but important detail Francis hadn't told anyone before Arnoldo (just like Topa) pretty much fell over heels for the talented teen,hiring him right away.

Well,there were two,the boy was an excellent waiter,didn't mean he could actually cook,in fact,he learned he had a great talent for it thanks to Arnoldo,who's been hesitant about letting the apprentice cook things himself ever since,afraid of being replaced.He shouldn't worry (Francis does cook better than him,but you didn't hear that from Capitán Topa).

While at the bunkroom he shares with the Rulos,writing his 'Canción Sorpresa' to Francis,Capitán Topa was remembering the day they almost lost their loyal,sweet,raven-haired camarero....for the first time.

There would be others,but that's for another day. 

* * *

**_Siempre a la par de Arnoldo y su comida que te va encantar_ **

"I would do anything for you,Arnoldo,but I won't do that." all the older cocinero could do was dramatically groan in exasperation.

Francis,his Francis won't eat the food Arnoldo made with so much care,love and experience.This is outrageous! Arnoldo és un artista de la cocina! It's been a year since they started working together and Arnoldo finally found out Francis hadn't eaten anything he made that has meat in it,Francis is outright afronting him,challenging him,pushing his buttons,his limits!

.....Just the way he's been doing ever since the day they first met.Francis got Arnoldo all figured out pretty quickly,he saw easily that the older Italian man was no sweat to manipulate as long as you say what he wants to hear.And that's how it has been,up until now.

When Francis applied for the job,he was very aware he couldn't commit the same mistake again,which is telling right away he's vegan thus not being able to eat and taste or could even refuse to make the various kinds of meals the maybe-future bosses can cook.

Hiding this fact from Arnoldo and the crew actually wasn't that hard of a task since everyone seems to be a bit alienated and absorbed in their own little worlds. 

And that's okay,Francis has to admit he's a little like that too,sometimes he'll just spend longer than necessary staring at Arnoldo while he should be doing his own obligations.

Oh,he lies to the man a lot,but he adores him,as long as his half-assed compliments keep on bringing those huge smiles to Arnoldo's face,he can't feel guilty.

But he was caught.

Not on all the manipulative bullshit (or 'actuar' como el Capitán Topa would say) for the sake of keeping a good,civilized work enviroment,but on the one he was fearing the most.

* * *

_**Y sabes que puedes contar si algo precisas** _

The Junior Express Crew had been on their way to la Estación Amistad and Capitán Topa was feeling extra friendly,giving regalos to everyone in the monorail,including Arnoldo and Francis.  
The presents were predictable and not too personal,the man is just too busy to get to know everyone that well,Francis forgives him.  
Still,it inspired the curly-haired apprentice to give early the Birthday Gift he bought for Arnoldo a few stations ago,it's a silly kind of 'everything-opener' thing that immediately made him think of the older cocinero.Actually,everything seemed to make his mind wander instantly to Arnoldo these days,it couldn't be helped.  
  
It was worth it,Arnoldo loved it,his penetrating dark brown eyes (which resemble the Captain's too much,it sort of scares Francis sometimes) sparkled with joy but were immediately followed by worry and anxiety since the brunet cocinero had no presents prepared for Francis.  
  
Naturally,he told his camarero to wait outside for the AMAZING almuerzo he was about to make for him,Francis obliged,he left and helped Natalio,Melody and Doris with their tasks then he went to watch Capitán Topa y los Rulos rehearse but he was inquired to be part of a 'Carrot Club' or something,which...he'd love to but he just didn't have the time,Arnoldo could call him back any minute and that's exactly what happened.  
  
"¡¡¡FRANCIS!!! ¿Donde estás usted? La comida está lista,¡te vás a desfrutar muchísimo!"  
  
"Estoy aquí,Arnoldo,puedes hablar en un tono de voz normal ahora,señor..."  
  
The once great cocinero had a quizzical look on his round features for a few seconds but he let it go,he was outside the double doors of el vagón cocina at the entrance of el vagón comedor,trembling nervously from head to toe and sweating,securing the plate with today's dish in one hand just barely,Francis noticed right away.  
  
"Arnoldo....¿Quieres que yo te asistes,señor?" Francis was already walking in the older brunet man's direction but he refused the boy's help and motioned for the young camarero to just sit and be served for once.  
  
Another concern in Francis' mind aside from 'Why is Arnoldo so nervous all of a sudden?' was the dish itself,it was pork,with salad around it and the curly-haired camarero was already picturing himself pretending to eat it for Arnoldo's sake and dreading it badly.  
  
Good thing was Arnoldo also seemed to dread this as much as Francis does but for entirely different reasons the boy didn't know just yet,he was walking slowly,letting it all fall off the plate on the way to the table and they laughed it off,Francis said the man didn't need to do anything for him and all that mattered was their _friendship_ and....  
  
Francis felt too confident,it wasn't the first time he had to pretend to like meat to satisfy his boss,so he felt he could say.....something.  
Something that almost cost his job.  
  
"Yo no iba a comer eso de cualquier manera,Arnoldo,entonces..."  
  
"¿...Entonces qué,Francis?"  
  
"Nada,nada,Arnoldo.No dice nada,olvidalo....(por favor)"  
  
"¿No ibas a comer mi comida por qué? ¿Hm?"  
  
Arnoldo had those scrutinizing questioning deep eyes that seemed to bore into Francis' soul,the teen apprentice just gulped,heart beating impossibly fast,unconsciously mimicking Arnoldo's own,he decided to just go with it.  
  
"Soy vegetariano,señor,no como a ninguna carne ni nada que viene de animales,és cruel,grotesco,no puedo hacerlo,pero cocinar y servir és mi passión y amo ese empleo,quiero mucho a esas personas-"  
  
"¿Entonces que haces con mi comida si no las come,Francis? ¡Dime!"  
  
The older chef just looked outright betrayed,it broke Francis' heart,he wanted to take back everything at that moment,he could keep on pretending forever,just to make Arnoldo happy,right? It's been working so far....  
  
És todo lo que quiere en esa nueva vida,hacer Arnoldo feliz.....y él falló.  
  
"Arnoldo,yo-"  
  
"¿Usted tiras mi comida en la basura? La comida que siempre preparo con tanto cariño y amor,del fondo de mi corazone.Oh,no puedo creerlo,Francis....Vinte anos trabajando en la cocina y nunca me sentí tan ofendido,tan lastimado...."

The experienced cocinero looked like he was about to faint,Francis knows his chef always tends to be overdramatic (it comes in the 'sensitive' package) but he gets up to help the Italian chef either way.  
  
"¡No me toques! ¡Fuera! ¡Salgate de aqu-í! ¡No quiero verte más!"  
  
"Pero,Arnoldo,señor-"  
  
Arnoldo had pushed Francis away from his chair with an extra force he knows he has but doesn't use it very often,and the teen assistant definitely wasn't the one he wanted to start back in,making the curly-haired camarero practically fly and fall hard against the wall of the monorail several feet away. 

The young apprentice's warm,dark olive eyes only showed how deeply hurt he felt by the aggressive gesture,tears prickling at the corners, making Arnoldo regret everything he's ever done in his life that led here.  
  
Led to this.  
  
"Sólo.....vayase,por favore,Francis."

The young apprentice looked up,intending to search in his boss' face if the man was serious and definitive about this or not,but he could find nothing,since Arnoldo turned his back to the teen,Francis got up,dusting himself,still trying not to cry.  
  
"...Permiso,señor."  
  
the older cocinero only bothered to sneak a peak at the double doors that led outside del vagón comedor when he was sure his young apprentice was nowhere to be seen.  
  
"Ese és el peor error que he cometido en mi vida,ya lo sé,no me mires así."  
  
Arnoldo begrudginly told a very judge-y looking plate that remained by the table.He looked around and finally took in the mess that he would normally order Francis to clean,sighing wearily,the Italian cocinero fought back tears and went back to él vagón cocina,hoping both messes he made could get fixed by themselves,pure wishful thinking.

* * *

_**Pero pasar tiempo con mis amigos es lo que amo mas** _

"¡Franciscocho!"

"¿Francis,que pasa? ¿Estás bieeen?"

"No me parece bien."

Los Rulos,Rolando,Ricardo y Carlos,they are handsome,talented musicians but also fun loving tricksters around Francis' age that can get on the camarero's nerves sometimes (most times),still the curly-haired waiter knows they usually don't mean real harm.

Francis tried to discreetly sniff and dry away a few tears on his cleaning towel and recompose himself,but it was too late.

"Rulos,perdonenme por molestarlos,ya me voy,permiso..."

"¡Quedate,no estás molestando a nadie,Franciscote!"

"¡Sólo queremos ayudarte!"

"Bueno,esa és mi cama,entonces estás molestando a mí."

"Desculpeme,Carlos,permiso."

Francis was getting up from Carlos' bunk,still sniffing,looking sideways,avoiding his....friends' worried faces,surprisingly Carlos was the one who put his hand on Francis' shoulder,keeping him in place,intense hazel eyes fixed and focused on the darker orbs of his distressed colleague,the rulo distinto then said in his usual monotone but with a hint of care to it.

"Quedate."

"Diganos que pasa,Francis,porque estabas lloraaando..." Ricardo asked,he's the one crew member on the monorail in which the word 'sensitive' actually fits,all his dark brown eyes showed were legit concern for someone he considers a dear friend.

"Nada,Rulo Ricardito,no és nada,ya estoy mejor,¿vés?"

Francis tried for a big,genuine,gap-toothed smile that just looked forced,strained and honestly,kinda scary,like the one Carlos normally does.

"Franciscocho...."

"Él está mentiendo....y me asustando." Carlos whispered rather loudly to no one in particular,Francis sighed in defeat.

"Ay dios,okay.....Tuve una gran discusión com Arnoldo y le dijo algo que lo dejó muy...."

"¿Enojado?"

"¿Malhumorado?"

"¿Moleeesto?"

".....No."

"Sensíble." the triplets concluded in unison,Francis nodded sadly.

"Yo debería tenerlo dicho antes,el exacto momento que puso mis pies en este monorriel,tendría evitado....todo eso."

"¿Y que vos dice a Arnoldazo que lo pone tan sensíble...desta vez?"

Rolando y Ricardo were sitting one in each side of Francis,still in Carlos' bunk,el Rulo Distinto remained standing in front of them on his usual 'curious pose',hand on his chin and all. 

"Le dijo que soy....vegetariano."

The immediate silence and confusion was palpable until,obviously Carlos broke it. 

"¿Y?"

"¿Y qué? ¿No vés lo serio que és eso?" Francis got up,feeling exasperated.Why did he even think he could get this through to the Rulos of all people?

"Sinceramente no,Franciscote.Sólo sos distinto como a-"

"Distinto,lo dijo distinto,no soy distinto, soy igual que vos-"

"Lo sabemos,Carlitos.¿Y sabes que más? No tendría problema si _fuiste_  distinto de nosotros,iríamos a quererte de la misma manera."

Rulo Ricardo got up while speaking this,hugging his non-distinto taller hermano,Carlos slowly and timidly hugged his brother back,still staring ahead at Francis with clear emotion in his hazel eyes,Francis' own darker orbs had tears welling up again but now because of the sweet display of affection in front of him,if only Arnoldo...

"Eso és lindo,Rulo Ricardo,pero Arnoldo no és así,así que tendré que dejar el monorriel por siempre.Lo siento,los extrañaré muchísimo,chicos,permiso...chau."

"¡¡¡FRANCIS!!!"

"Franciscocho..." 

"Apa." 

Francis very much fled the scene,running as fast as he could,the entire monorail a blur to him while he ran in the direction of....the bunkroom he shares with Arnoldo to get his things ready and leave.

In order to archive that he had to go through el vagón comedor y cocina,where Arnoldo still remained.As always,it wasn't hard to sneak in and pass through,Arnoldo had his back to the door while cutting fish,humming his tarantela in a melancholic manner,Francis didn't see it but if you looked closely you'd think the gran cocinero was cutting onions.

"Lo siento,Arnoldo.Te extrañaré,muchas gracias por todo que me enseñastes,adiós."

* * *

"¡Capitán! ¡Capitán Topa!"

"¡Topiman!"

"Topa."

"Rulos,que bueno que ya están aquí.Estamos casí en la Estación Amistad,¡hay que vestirse para el show!"

"Pero,Topi-"

"No hay tiempo,dimelo después del show,¡vamos!"

Reluctantly,the hermanos idénticos/Iguales/Parecidos went to Doris' vagón camerino to dress up and do the show,they did it but it felt more mechanical and routine-like since they didn't know if Francis would still be there when they came back.

He wouldn't.

* * *

_**Dime pronto tu pedido no lo olvidare jamas** _

_I sense there's something in the wind_  
_That feels like tragedy's at hand_  
_And though I'd like to stand by him_  
_Can't shake this feeling that I have_  
_The worst is just around the bend_

Francis tried to get all the things that belonged to him and were necessary for survival (like that framed picture of his with Arnoldo...?),the young camarero didn't have a destination in mind just yet (go back home? Back to the shady bar he used to work at?) but when the monorail stopped and Topa y los Rulos' concert was about to start,he left the train unnoticed,well....Natalio saw him but it's okay if the tall handyman sees him leave,he won't remember.

"Oye,¿Sabes donde queda la Cabina de Control?"

"¡Natalio,te extrañaré!" the young camarero held the lanky man tight,breathing deeply,eyes closed shut.

"¿Quien és Natalio?"

But Francis would,he ran away as far as he could from la Estación,before anyone else could see him.

"¡Fue un placer conocerte,jovencito! ¡Adiós!" Natalio obliviously waved.

 _And does he notice my feelings for him?_  
_And will he see how much he means to me?_  
_I think it's not to be_

Francis was now walking slowly in the pouring rain,catching his breath, beautiful curls getting wet and sticking to his forehead in the process.

This is for the best,he learned a lot at Junior Express but he has no future there,he's gotta move on,move on from the wacky crew,his new friends,move on...from Arnoldo,el gran cocinero would never see him that way and the assistant is not sure if he wants the Italian man to.

 _What will become of my dear friend?_  
_Where will his actions lead us then?_  
_Although I'd like to join the crowd_  
_In their enthusiastic cloud_  
_Try as I may, it doesn't last_

It could get chaotic sometimes,but he felt like he had found a new family,a crazy one that is,songs everywhere for everything,so much bright colors,it felt almost like his old home but without the pain.

 _And will we ever end up together?_  
_No, I think not, it's never to become_  
_For I am not the one_

 _"_ ¡¡Francis!! ¡Francis,esperame!"

The teen apprentice cursed silently to himself,the voice calling out to him,interrupting his laments was a cheerful,melodic,familiar,high pitched one Francis was hoping not to hear for a long while,but he should have known better.

Francis tried to step into a cab as fast as he could,but he just wasn't fast enough,he never seemed to be.

"Realmente no deberías estar aquí."

* * *

**_Tiene muchos talentos escondidos que te sorprenderan_ **

"¿Arnoldo,que está pasando?"

The concert was over,the monorail was back on track to Eco Estación and los rulos finally had the chance to voice their concerns towards Arnoldo y Francis to their Capitán,it's Topa! He'll know what to do,right?

El Capitán found his twin curled into a ball in Francis' bed,holding the teen's pillow and pink recipe book tight to his chest,el once gran cocinero wasn't crying anymore but his dark eyes were still red and tear stained.

"Lastimé a Francis y se fue,llevó todas sus cosas,és todo mi culpa,Capitano,no sé lo que haré sin él,és muy importante para mí,és irremplazable..."

Arnoldo is usually very sentimental,a man of strong feelings and never hides them,yet Capitán Topa has never seen his gran cocinero so...vulnerable like this.

They've got to find Francis,they gotta find him quick and he better be okay or they'll be a disaster.

"Pero,Arnoldo,¿qué pasó? Los Rulos no sabían mucha cosa,sólo que ustedes pelearon y Francis és vegetariano."

"¡¡¡SÓLO!!! Francis mentió para mí,desperdició y despreció mi comida por un año,¡no lo quiero trabajando conmigo!"

"Arnoldo,és verdad Francis debería tener contado a nosotros cuando lo conocimos,pero...no veo el gran problema."

"Cómo no-"

Topa,predicting the outraged rant about to come when Arnoldo was starting to get up,looking furious,he lifted his finger,silencing his hermano cocinero,so he could explain himself.

"Mira,hacemos un show para niños,¿verdad?"

"...Sí."

"Enseñamos cosas buenas a esos niños,¿És cierto,Arnoldo?"

"Yo creo que sí,pero..."

"Yo creo que és bueno que Francis sólo come frutas,verduras y sus derivados,podemos usarlo cómo ejemplo de álguien que le encanta las comidas saludables Y VOS puedes aprender muchas recetas nuevas con él,¿que tal? ¿No és fantástico?"

"¡És magnífico,Capitano! Sos genial,no me sorprende que seas mi hermano,así que todavía no parezcas nada conmigo."

"¡Bueno! .... Tienes la mínima idea adonde podríamos empezar a procurar por Francis,porque-"

At that,Arnoldo sunk back on the bed,wanting to feel defeated but determination speaking louder.

"No lo sé,Capitano,pero voy a encontrarlo ni que yo viaje el mundo entero,és el mejor camarero del mundo entero,el mejor que hay,necesito que me perdones."

Arnoldo and Topa's identical eyes sparkled with renewed hope,even if they didn't know where to start just yet.

"¡¡¡¡TOPIIIIII!!!! ¡Topinator! No encontrávamos a Rulo Ricardo en ningun hogar,pero él nos envió mensajes y fotos ahorita mismo,¡está con Francis! Oh,¡hola Arnoldete!"

"És Arnoldo...."

"Hola,te vés muy mal." Carlos just waved politely while Rolando showed the pictures and messages to Topa y Arnoldo,Ricardo says they'll meet back at Estación Colores.

Both teens left as quickly as they came,excited for their friends' arrival.

"Capitano..."

"¿Sí,Arnoldo?"

"¿....Ya estuvo...enamorado?"

"Algunas veces,¿por qué?"

"Porque yo lo estoy,otra vez.Y toda vez que eso me pasa,mi corazón duele más que en la última.És mi sina."

Topa quickly figured out who the gran chef was talking about and had a disapproving expression on his round,sympathetic features.

"¡Ay,no me mires así,Capitano! Contrataste cuatro chicos hermosos menores de edad (en realidad tienen más que 30) para trabajar para usted.No me digas que no tiene los ojos de águila en ninguno de ellos,porlotanto que no sea Francis."

Topa sighed,resignated,running a hand through his face and short,curly hair,Arnoldo had a point,el Capitán had fallen for Carlos and hiring the triplets to start a band was the result of that. 

"No te preocupes,Arnoldo.Francis és todo suyo."

* * *

_**En el comedor y el vagón cocina lo vas encontrar** _

"Ricardo,ya te lo dijo un millón de veces,no puedo volver al monorriel,te dejaré en la Estación Colores y seguiré mi camino."

"Pero,no puedo dejarte ir así,no te despediste de tooodos,ni hicimos una Fiesta de Despedida o votación....¿Quien quiere que se vá Francis? sólo Arnoldo levanta la mano y nosotros no.¿Quien quiere que Francis se quede? todos levantamos dos manos y  los pies y Carlos hace una manera de levantar la mano de Arnoldo tambieeen y te quedas!-"

A long car ride is a 100 times longer if you got Rulo Ricardo babbling on and on the entire time,the sweetest of the rulos was a great friend,but not even your worst enemy deserves this,this bill should go to Capitán Topa instead (too bad Francis only got Arnoldo's credit card number).

"Rulo Ricardo,no lo entendiedes...."

"Entonces expliiiqueme."

Francis was still somehow confident he could get through to Ricardo,so he turned around on his seat in the cab,put his hands on the naïve rulo's shoulders and stared intensely at his dark but sparkly eyes.

"Estoy enamorado."

"Ooooo,¿de quien? De Melody? De mí? Topi? Rolando? Doris?.....Carlos? Lila? No,ella és muy vieeeja....Debe ser Natalio,me dijeron que Natalio le gusta."

Francis shook his head frantically through the entire deal.

"Sólo resta Arnoldo.....¡És Arnoldo! Hay sentido,és igual que Topa pero muy feeeo."

"Muy gracioso,al menos lo comprendes ahora,¿cierto? No me importa si todos quieren que me quede si _Arnoldo_ no me quieres allí."

"Lo haremos que te quiera."

"Rulo Ricardito...."

"Te lo prometo." Ricardo hugged him tight and kissed his cheek affectionately,the raven-haired camarero blushed bright pink involuntarily.

After awhile,Francis had to ask.

"¿Natalio? ¿En serio?"

Rulo Ricardo only shrugged.

* * *

**_Dicen que yo soy del mundo entero el mejor camarero que hay_ **

"¡Ay,no se viene! !Sigue enojado conmigo! ¡Tendré que irme al él!"

"Relaje,Arnoldiño,Arnoldazo,Arnoldete-"

"Arnoldo sólo,mi nombre és Arnoldo..."

" _Arnoldo_ ,estoy seguro que ya están a camino.Sólo tienes que decir las palabras mágicas."

"¿Que son...?"

"Rulo Rolando és el más guapo de todo monorriel,Francis debería darle una chance primero."

"....¿Qué?...."

"Nada,ni estoy aquí,habla algo Carlos."

"Hambre,pochoclos."

"¡Oy,no te voy a cocinar nada,no sin Francis para asistirme,y muy menos pochoclos!"

"No custaba intentar."

Lila was driving them back to Estación Colores to pick up Ricardo and,hopefully,Francis.

To say Arnoldo was nervous was a huge understatement,he couldn't stand still for a single second the whole way back to la Estación,to try and distract himself he prepared a delicious Mousse de Verduras a la Arnoldo with the minimal,reluctant help of Carlos and Rolando.

They say you win them by the stomach but Arnoldo swears this is just a backup plan in case...in case Francis doesn't forgive him.

El gran cocinero y los remaining rulos ran outside faster than lightning when Rolando received Ricardo's text saying they were almost there (and Francis already had tried to jump out of the car five times).

This is bad,Francis doesn't want to come back,he's only bringing Rulo Ricardo back to his siblings,back to safety,he probably doesn't want to see Arnoldo ever again,even less forgive him.

And Arnoldo can't blame him this time.

"¿Pensas si....a Francis le vá a gustar mi muse?"

"Ay,Arnoldo,¡por supuesto que sí! A él y a todos nosotros nos encanta su comida,no se preocupes." Melody encouraged,lightly tapping his shoulder and smiling widely.

She was a stunningly beautiful,actual adult woman,why couldn't he or Topa like her instead? Oh,she could be a little too robotic and she actually likes Natalio but still...

Anyway,the cab bringing Francis and Rulo Ricardo back is just around the corner and Arnoldo feels like death is upon him.

They saw the rulo tierno excitedly jumping out of the car and waving to the crew from afar,most waved back but aprehensively since there was no sign of Francis yet,Arnoldo was already thinking his camarero simply didn't come.

"Rulo Ricardo,estás en casa,¡mi misión está cumplida! ¡Dejame!" the youngest of the triplets was tryimg very hard and failing just as hard to pull Francis out of the car,despite being visibly stronger.

"No puedo,esta también és su casa...."

Ricardo was putting all the weapons out,the outed bottom lip,the big puppy dog eyes,the sweet abandoned child face,looking at it even for a second was Francis' and anyone's demise,he obliged and hesitantly stepped out of the car.

Everyone cheered,los remaining rulos ran towards them,the four teens hugged and the rulos started carrying an uwilling Francis to where Arnoldo was standing still like a statue,holding a carefully wrapped gift in his trembling strong hands.

The rest of the crew were slowly stepping back,getting inside the monorail,intending to give the duo some privacy,well....except for the rulos,who stayed close but hidden,not wanting to miss anything.

Arnoldo stepped forward and put the gift on the table beside them,Francis unconsciously stepped back,amplifying the tension by a thousand.

"Francis...." the gran cocinero's hands went to Francis' thin arms,holding him in place but not too firmly,afraid the teen would disappear from sight any second.

"Arnoldo,¿todavía sigues _sensíble_ conmigo,señor?" the curly-haired apprentice tentatively asked.

"Porque...sólo volví para traer a Rulo Ricardo de vuelta,ya...ya estoy de salida,permiso-" Francis tried to escape Arnoldo's hold,but the older brunet held the teen there just a bit more firmly,not intending to hurt,but doing so anyway,he did let go when he realized that.

"Francis....no,no estoy sensíble con usted,por lo menos no ahora.Estoy sensíble conmigo.Me equivoqué,no debería tener gritado con usted de la manera que lo hizo,no debería tenerte lastimado cómo lo hizo,debería te lo escuchado y comprendido.No puedo perderte,te necesito mas que vos a mí."

"Arnoldo,eso no és verdad-"

"Sólo necesito que me perdones y que te quedes,Francis,por favor."

Arnoldo's big,strong,calused hands found themselves trying to hold delicately Francis' thinner,smaller ones,bringing them to his chest.The teen assistant looked down at their adjoined fingers,and looked up at Arnoldo's dark brown eyes,full of so much emotion,warmth and...love.Francis has never seen on his boss before.

The man could have many,many faults,but one thing Francis couldn't deny is that his jefe always pours his heart out into everything he does.

"Te perdono,Arnoldo.Pero fue todo mi culpa,yo debería tener lo dicho cuando conocí a usted y ahora no puedo asistirlo en la cocina más."

"Sí lo puedes,Francis y lo harás,necesito de alguién como usted en mi cocina."

"¿Alguién cómo yo?"

"Responsable,inteligente,obediente,talentoso,esforzado,tierno,hermoso...."

"....¿Señor?"

Arnoldo had one hand on Francis' cheek,slowly massaging it with his thumb,staring lovingly but rather distractedly at his young apprentice who looked a little bit lost now.

"Francis,¿ya estuve enamorado alguna vez en tu vida?" Arnoldo whispered in the young assistant's ear.

The joven camarero was trembling like a leaf,heart beating impossibly fast,face reddening and hotter than the sun,his boss seemed to get impossibly closer each second and he had no idea what was happening,after all,his gran cocinero had been very unpredictable today.

"Yo...creo que sí,Arnoldo-"

"Entonces pare,encerrelo,hace como Natalio y olvidalo encuanto és temprano porque nunca és una buena idea,siempre vas a sufrir."

"¿Estás enamorado de alguién,señor? Porque...puedo ayudarlo con eso sí usted-"

Arnoldo kissed Francis' thin lips slowly,tenderly,tasting him,taking his time,strong hands going up to the boy's dark curls,the gran chef was sure he was gonna regret this the second it was over so right now he just wanted to enjoy it,Francis was startled at first,then slowly but surely melted into it,even opening his mouth,granting access to Arnoldo's intruding tongue,moaning involuntarily,his arms shyly snaking around the older brunet's hips.

Los Rulos,who were still hidden,cheered quietly,well,Carlos and Rolando did,they obviously had to control Ricardo from blowing their cover,still Francis heard them and snuck a peak at them at the exact moment Arnoldo broke the kiss in need for air,the gran cocinero kept on kissing and sucking his teen apprentice's cheek and neck,too wrapped up on the sensation of having Francis all for himself like this,he wanted it to last forever.

El Capitán observed them from afar,disaprovement adorning his round face,he was followed by Natalio.

"¿Linda pareja,eh?" said the forgetful man.

"No me gusta....yo trataría a Francis mucho mejor que Arnoldo,le daría todo,le daría el mundo." the captain shook his head sadly and left.

"...Arnoldo...." Francis breathed in,timidly trying to pry the once great chef away from him just for an instant,but obviously too afraid to do so.

"Te amo,te amo tanto con la salsa de mi corazón,Francis.Pero nunca tengo suerte en el amor entonces probablemente usted vas a traicionarme,reemplazarme,intentar matarme o-"

Francis' hands immediately went back to the cocinero's uniform,gripping them tight,it was unbelievable how insecure his boss could get.

"No,no,no,Arnoldo.Te amo mucho también y te lo aseguro,nunca lo haría nada de eso...." the curly-haired camarero spilled out in a desperate manner,hoping Arnoldo would believe him,especially now that he was telling the truth for once.

They stared at each other intensely,lovingly for what seemed like an eternity to the rulos,so obviously the triplets ended up blowing their cover.

"Hambre,Pizza de Francis."

"¡Carlos!"

"¿Qué? También estaban pensandolo." the rulo distinto shrugged and Arnoldo seemed to break out of his trance.

"¿Francis,qué haces parado ahí? Mire,está todo mojado,¡va cambiarse antes que se enferme! ¡Hay mucho que hacer en la cocina,pero no haremos ninguna pizza!"

"Sí,señor,permiso..." the teen camarero quickly tried to recompose himself,like they were just jefe y aprendiz again,maybe he just dreamed all this.

"Francis,espere." 

"¿Sí,Arnoldo?"

"Tome,eso és para usted,creo que te vas encantar." Arnoldo finally remembered to give the teen apprentice the wrapped gift.

"Gracias,Arnoldo." Francis took it,smiling timidly. 

"¡Espero que sea la pizza!"

"No,son pochoclos."

"No,chicos,és la muse de verduras que hicimos para Franciscocho,espero que él lo comparta com nosotros..."

"¡CALLENSE! ¡FUERA DE MI COCINA!" 

"Pero no estamos-" 

"¡Vayanse de aqu-í! Francis,todavía sigues parado ahí,¡hace algo!" 

"Sí,señor..." 

* * *

_**"Permiso...."** _

Four years have passed since then,so much has changed,so much remained the same,Topa learned so much from his friends and places he and the crew visited.

Francis' influence on Arnoldo has been gigantic,the young camamero has the (once again) gran cocinero wrapped up on his thin fingers and he probably knows it,Arnoldo sure doesn't.

It's obviously way more noticeable in the food he makes,each day that passes by,more and more animal based meals were replaced in rather creative ways by fruit,vegetables and it's variants,even junk food is completely out of the great chef's menu,which....Francis isn't really all that happy about,he's vegan,not dead.

So much que el Capitán has learned about Francis,the kid loves tennis,badmington,singing and dancing,playstthe keyboards,flute and drums,won a prestigious award with his own recipe of a delicious dessert,he's way more than a simple,ordinary camarero,Arnoldo was right all along,Francis és irremplazable.

Oh wait,Topa already knows all that,he always did.

_¿Ya estuvo enamorado alguna vez? Porque yo lo estoy._

"Ay,Topi..."

"Topinator,¿que haces?"

"Está muy concentrado,mirenlo."

Melody went to the moon,her sister Harmony took her job in the monorail,Josefina (Doris' girlfriend) became officially part of the crew.

Los Rulos,though? They're pretty much the same,Topa feels (and hopes) they're gonna be like this forever,hermosos y ~~(desconocidos)~~ traviesos.

"Estoy escribindo una Canción para Francis,ya que Arnoldo sigue no le dando el crédito que mereces,pero és sorpresa,shhh."

* * *

Arnoldo watched Francis' performance from afar with a critical eye,the song was really good and catchy and the gran chef secretly loves to hear his assistant sing,el joven camarero does it often when he's alone and Arnoldo's grateful,even if he has to reprimend the kid.

Truth is....he's proud of Francis,proud of his pequeño  _saltamontes_ (it was cute when Arnoldo called him thatand the kid didn't really get it) _,_ Francis learned so much with Arnoldo and in turn,the gran cocinero feels like he's a better person just by being close to the young assistant all these years.

The brunet chef honestly doesn't know why el Capitán took so long to make a song for his pupil,the guy write songs about literally everything,for god's sake.

Nevertheless,the Italian chef has been feeling a bit down these days,their show was renewed for a 4th season and they've been filming it,which was great! It means the kids still love him,but....

Topa told the crew in a meeting a few weeks ago that the executives complained the show lacked....romance,kids love this stuff in novelas.

Oh,there _was_ plenty of romance to spare,him and Francis were always inseparable,Topa and Carlos,Ricardo and Rolando,Doris and Josefina,Natalio and Melody,none of which kids should know or...el Capitán should even tell the execs about,which of course bummed everyone out and sacrifices had to be made.

Rulo Ricardo's script now says he likes Harmony (him and Rulo Rolando had flipped a coin,the loser was the one stuck with the girl).And....Arnoldo was instructed to call Inés Pinaca for a date at the monorail,he met the woman some years ago when she came to evaluate his food and he felt nothing but respect and admiration for her,what else was he supposed to feel? His Francis had been sick in bed all day that day and it was all the gran cocinero thought about,now he's supposed to like her,he hopes Francis understands,it's how business works.

* * *

Concert was over,everyone congratulated Francis backstage,affectionate kisses from the guys and friendly slaps from the girls,the curly-haired teen felt more loved than ever but Arnoldo was nowhere in sight,which worried him since the gran chef has been distant lately.

If that meeting with el Capitán was any indication,they would break up soon.

Running his hand through his beautiful rulos,tired,ready to take a shower and head to bed,Francis passed through el vagón cocina to find Arnoldo pretending to organize the items inside the fridge for the hundreth time.

It was just a regular day,he shouldn't expect a reaction from Arnoldo by this point,still the young assistant politely greeted.

"Buenas noches,Arnoldo."

"....Francis."

He knew his boss and partner well enough to stop in his tracks and listen when the brunet man uses _that_  tone of voice.

"Sí,Arnoldo.¿Necesitas algo?"

"No,sólo felicitar a usted por hoy,la canción fue buenísima."

"Pero,yo no la hizo,Arnoldo,fueron el Capitán Topa y los Rulos.Yo tenía una canción pero eras muy mala." Francis helplessly shrugged. 

"¿Oh? Bueno,entonces te felicito por todos estes años tolerandome.Sé que no soy la persona más fácile de convivir."

Francis was rather shaken up,it's still weird to hear Arnoldo congratulating him in anything since the last time it happened it was actually Topa dressed as the gran chef.

"No,no,ha sido un gran honor,señor."

"Hm,eso ya lo sé."

Arnoldo put his strong hands around Francis' slim waist and going slightly lower,squeezing what he found,intense dark brown eyes looking down at the young apprentice like an eagle would a prey,grinning wickedly,their height difference isn't that great (Francis is actually taller) but Arnoldo always had a way of looming over him.

"A- Arnoldo,nosotros....realmente deberíamos dormir ahora,somos los que- que tienen que despiertar más temprano en...todo monorriel."

Francis gulped nervously and spoke with certain restraint,it's always very difficult to concentrate and be responsible when your boss and partner of years won't stop slowly feeling you up and kissing you all over.

Arnoldo lifted up the joven camarero without difficulty,carrying him (like you would a baby) through el vagón despensa on the way to their bunk. 

" No te preocupes,Francis,vamos a dormir,pero no antes de darte sus devidas _felicitaciones_."

* * *

"¿Qué pensas que Arnoldo va regalar a Francis,Carlos?"

"Ricardini...."

"És mejor que no sepas."

**Author's Note:**

> I was fascinated by that scene where Rulo Ricardo pretends to be Francis while hiding from his brothers and he just KNEW all of Francis' phrases and mannerisms and exactly how to talk to Arnoldo right off the bat,my draw was dropped the entire time.  
> He's just a damn good observer I suppose.  
> Natalio did the same,but he's Natalio...  
> Still,it was hard to decide which Rulo to pair Francis with (I feel like he's closer to Rolando).  
> I was watching Nightmare Before Christmas for the 9887665432345642 time and Sally's Song just seemed to fit like a glove,even though I feel like her romantic subplot with Jack is kinda out of place and unnecessary to me.  
> The lyrics sprinkled around the story are from 'Permiso' the song Topa wrote for Francis.  
> What was Topa even doing at the shady bar he met Francis lol.  
> Despite the challenge this was a lot of fun.


End file.
